My Riceball
by Silly Strawberry
Summary: Tohru and Kyo realizes that they are in love with each other! But what about Yuki? Well, Yuki loves Tohru too! Jealousy, envy, and hate start to grow between them. No flames please!


My Riceball 

**Chapter 1: First Kiss**

It was a sunny, breezy day and everyone was at school.

_Dammit! Why do I always blush when I see Tohru smile?! _

Kyo Sohma was watching Tohru Honda laugh with her 2 best friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima.

_Well, why do I even care anyway?! Ugh, pisses me off!_

He looked away, blushing furiously, and went back to his work.

For a while he felt like someone was watching him and he glanced at his rival, Yuki Sohma, and saw that Yuki was glaring right at him.

"What the hell are you looking at me for?!" Kyo yelled.

"Nothing." Yuki said calmly.

"Kyo! Shut up! You're disturbing the class!" snapped the teacher.

"You piss me off Yuki! Someday, I **WILL **beat you in a fight fair and square!! That's my dream! Y'hear?!" shouted Kyo, ignoring the teacher.

Then he felt something painful hit the back of his head. The teacher had hit him there with a meter stick.

"I told you to shut up!!" hissed the teacher.

Everyone started laughing except Yuki, who just sighed, and Tohru, who was looking at him nervously.

Then Tohru smiled at him for yelling his dream in front of the whole class.

Kyo noticed her smile and blushed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School ended for the day and everyone was going home. Kyo walked outside and waited for Tohru.

Two boys walked by and called, "Hey Kyon-Kyon! Who are you waiting for?"

"Tohru, and don't call me that!!" yelled Kyo.

"Awww, Kyon-Kyon is waiting for his girlfriend? How sweet!" then they walked away laughing.

Kyo blushed furiously, "It's not like that!!" he called, still blushing.

He huffed and turned back around.

Kyo noticed Tohru walking out of school. She waved to Uo-chan and Hana-chan, and then she pulled up the collar of her jacket, her face now hidden, and started walking.

"Hey Tohru! Over here!" he called.

Tohru looked up. She was still gripping the collar of her jacket. Her chocolate brown hair blew gently with the wind. Her turquoise eyes shone brightly.

"Kyo-kun! Were you waiting for me?" she walked up to him and looked up at him with her innocent eyes.

_Her eyes are beautiful. Wait, why the hell am I thinking that?!_

"Uh, yeah." Kyo muttered. He looked at her, and then he blushed and looked away.

"Thank you so much! I'm so happy!" she smiled and blushed.

_He's so kind. I'm glad we're friends! _

"Oh! I just remembered something! Sohma-kun won't be walking home with us! He told me that he had a student council meeting so he told me to go home without him." explained Tohru.

"Who cares about that damn rat?! Let's just go home! I'm tired and hungry." Kyo muttered.

_I can finally walk home with her alone without that damn rat with us._

"Okay Kyo-kun! I'll make a delicious dinner for everyone!" exclaimed Tohru.

"As long as it doesn't have leeks or livers, I'm happy," said Kyo.

"Okay!" Tohru smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Tohru started walking home together.

The wind started blowing harshly. Tohru had to grip her collar tighter. As she tried to get her collar, another harsh, powerful wind came and she swayed to the left.

"Are you that weak?" Kyo asked, noticing that she was having trouble with the wind.

"I'm sorry! I'm okay now! Ah!" as she was trying to get her balance, she tripped on a bump in the road.

"Tohru!" Kyo quickly ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and stopped her from falling.

Poof!

Kyo instantly turned into an orange cat.

"Kyo?!" Tohru blushed and turned around and saw an orange cat clinging to her waist. She immediately held the cat in her arms.

"Kyo! Thank you so much for saving me! I'm so grateful!" Tohru said with a smile. She hugged the cat gently.

"Whatever." muttered Kyo, but Tohru was too busy hugging him that she didn't notice that Kyo was blushing.

"Let's go home!" exclaimed Tohru, and she started to carry him home.

On the way, Kyo hoped that he wouldn't change back to a human, or that will spoil the precious moment between them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My dear flower! Did Kyo-kun do something perverted to you?" cried Shigure, as he noticed Tohru walking in the house holding Kyo in cat form.

"Shut up! You're the pervert!" yelled Kyo.

"Kyo, you have a cruel mind! How can you say such a thing? You're a big meanie!" said Shigure in a kiddish tone, looking innocent.

_Someday, I would like to shoot him in the head or push him off a cliff._

"Tohru-kun! Will you make us dinner?" Shigure asked happily with puppy eyes.

"Ah! Yes of cou-" but she was cut off by a poof. Kyo turned back into a human.

"Eek!" Tohru quickly turned around, her cheeks were bright red and her heart was beating fast.

_Whew, that was close!_

"I'm home." Tohru heard Yuki step into the house, her back was still turned.

"Oh, great." She heard him sigh.

"I'm gonna go put some clothes on." Kyo said quickly. She heard Kyo go up the stairs.

"Tohru-kun! It's safe to turn around now!" Shigure told her cheerfully.

"Thank you Shigure-san." said Tohru, relieved.

She saw Yuki smiling at her and she smiled back.

"I'm going to go make dinner now!" she said happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh! Tohru-kun, that was the best homemade ramen I have ever tasted! Now my belly is full!" declared Shigure, rubbing his stomach in the process.

"Oh! Ummm…thank you Shigure-san! That makes me really happy!" Tohru gleamed.

"Yes, Honda-san, that was delicious!" Yuki smiled.

"Thank you Sohma-kun!" Tohru smiled back.

Tohru looked at Kyo, "Kyo-kun? How was it? Was it good?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…it was good." muttered Kyo.

Man! That ramen was great! I wish I could tell her that, but not in front of that damn rat and the idiot pervert.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Tohru was overwhelmed.

She took the empty bowls to the kitchen and started washing them in the sink.

_Mom, this is another day to be thankful for! I wish you were here to enjoy today with me!_

She smiled to herself and started humming a rhythm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki started watching TV.

Briiing! Briiing! Briiing!

The phone started to ring. Brr-click!

'I'm not home right now. Please leave a message after the beep.'

Beep-!

"Sensei!!!" It was Shigure's editor. Her loud voice rang throughout the house. "You turned in your summary but you forgot to add the theme!! Please fax me the theme within an hour or I will be marching up to your house to get it!!!"

Beep!

"Goodness, my editor is so pushy! Well, I better fax her the theme! Now, where did I put it? Ah, if you boys will excuse me!" Shigure happily walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Now Kyo and Yuki were left alone…

Great, now I'm left with the stupid cat.

_Great! Now I'm left with the damn rat!_

…and they were both thinking the same thing in their mind.

Yuki broke the silence first, "I'm going to go to sleep now Honda-san! Good night!" he called into the kitchen.

"Good night!" Tohru called back.

Yuki stood up and closed the door behind him. Kyo turned off the TV. All was silent except for Tohru's soft humming coming from the kitchen.

Kyo gulped nervously.

_This is the perfect time to tell her something nice for once, but I don't know what to say. Ugh, why the hell am I thing this anyway?!_

He walked into the kitchen casually.

"Hey, Tohru."

Tohru jumped in surprise, "Kyo-kun! You scared me! I thought you were already sleeping!" Tohru stammered.

"No, I just wanted to check on you." said Kyo, blushing.

"Check on me? W-Why?" Tohru asked.

"I just wanted to, okay?" Kyo muttered.

"Oh, okay!" she was afraid that she had made him mad.

_He just wanted to check on me, that was really nice of him!_

_But then why do my cheeks feel all hot? And my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest!_

"Well, ummm…I'm going to sleep now, but thank you so much for worrying about me! It makes me feel that you really do care about other people!" she smiled at him.

Kyo had his head down and his hair was covering his face so she couldn't see that he was blushing madly.

She waited for him to say something but he was silent.

"Um, g-good night!" said Tohru, blushing furiously.

She started heading out of the kitchen but she felt a hand gently grabbing her wrist.

She turned around and saw that Kyo was leaning close to her face and slowly closing his eyes.

"Kyo-kun?" she whispered in a confused tone.

Then their lips met and they kissed.

**Ahhh! Both Tohru and Kyo's first kiss!**

**Do you think I'm rushing it a bit? XDDD**

**They don't realize it but they're in love with each other! How sweet! D**

**Please review to say what you think!**

**(I LOVE a LOT of REVIEWS!!)**

**Thanx for reading!! **


End file.
